


Hibernation

by AntigonesRest



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigonesRest/pseuds/AntigonesRest
Summary: Based on one of Phil's latest stream with Techno in the Syndicate talking about how Techno was just hibernating for a few weeks, established relationship between reader and techno, second person POV. - no use of Y/n Fluff :)Slight Dadza as well we love to see it.Reader isn't referred to with any pronouns so it is for all of you lovelies to read!
Relationships: Reader/Technoblade, Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Hibernation

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this domestic dream while I make you wait on The Blood Stained Princess and I'm Sorry.

“You what?”  
This was your first reaction to when Techno told you he was going into hibernation. The man had just taken down L’manburg- Again- and needed a nap? You were standing in the kitchen doing the dishes with Philza when the piglin man climbed down the latter to tell you. Setting down the bowl and towel you were holding to dry it you looked up at him with pure disbelief.   
“Listen, I know”- Technoblades' pink pig ears flattened on top of his head and he scoffed looking to the side, great, you made him grumpy.   
“It's a natural cycle alright I can’t exactly control it, I’ve managed to space it out so it only happens for a few days or weeks at a time but I’ve ignored it all year now what with Pogtopia and everything since then I haven’t had time to rest with peace of mind for a while.”   
You looked back at Phil with an eyebrow raised and he chuckled at your reaction.   
“It’s true, he’s been this way since he was a kid. Don’t you think there is a reason he can go for days at a time without rest? It just piles up.”  
Your second reaction to knowing Techno was about to go into hibernation was concern and curiosity.  
“Do we need to prepare for it? You never told me Techno but I want to help you.”  
The genuine soft tone in your voice brought a smile to the man's face, and he turned to look down at you. In a blink you were in his arms as he wrapped them around you, gently placing a hand on your cheek. You could feel your cheeks warm-up against the golden jewelry that adorned his hands.   
“We need to prepare, yes, but don’t worry my dear; it's a pretty small list. I just have to eat a lot- like a lot, make my bed as comfortable as possible, and pass out for a few days.”   
You nodded and reached your smaller hand to wrap around his large one, normally he wouldn’t show this much affection in front of other people but you and Phil seemed to be the only people he could trust so he didn’t really care if Phil noticed his actions. You did, however, untangle from him when Phil spoke up.   
“Fantastic! We can have a feast tonight then.” He pointed a finger towards you two  
“Go upstairs and set up your room, I can take care of dinner.”  
“But Phil you said it would be a feast” You started, stepping towards the green-clad man.  
“No no, I know what to make for this and can get everything sorted in an hour, help Techno.”  
So, you listened. Going up to the bedroom you shared with Techno you looked at him.  
“What do we need to do?”  
The room was already very comfortable you thought, Tehno was part piglin so he was larger than you by a good bit. There were the enchantment table and countless bookshelves on the far end of your room and the bed you shared right by the entrance. It was a king and since you’ve lived with him had made the room look more home-like. He gently placed a hand on your shoulder and leaned in close to whisper into your ear.  
“I really do appreciate the help, lovely”  
Even after being with him for several months, a shiver went down your spine, and his closeness made you feel hot. For an introverted homicidal anarchist, Technos's affectionate side was blatantly possessive. Leaning into him you spoke while looking ahead as not to give him the attention he was seeking.  
“Of course, what needs to happen?”  
He sighed and pulled back from you, letting go and surveying the room.   
“I’ll be completely honest with you, it sounds weird but I essentially need to build a nest.”  
You turned around to face him,   
“A nest? Techno, that’s almost…” you paused for a moment.  
“Cute.”   
“Cute? Well thank the heavens you know I’m trying to build something that will keep me comfortable for a few days at a time but at least I’ll be cute.”  
You shoved him at his antics and went over to the bed, it took longer than you expected but through the teasing and jokes, you two threw at each other the bed did somewhat resemble a nest: Pillows in all the places he would need support on his side of the bed and layers of blankets to keep him comfortable, you even set up a small fan in case he overheated during the night.   
“You can still sleep with me at night by the way, just so you know.”  
Looking at Techno curiously you hummed.  
“Well I had hoped so, I mean. It is our bed after all.”  
“I know I just-” His tone changed, he was getting all stoic and serious and sat on the bed bringing you in front of him. He was looking at you sincerely and reached up to hold your hands, which you gave. Techno was beautiful, at least you thought so. While that face which was littered with scars struck fear into the hearts of many who even dared made eye contact with this red-eyed self-proclaimed God, it harbored nothing but true loving emotions for you.   
“I am somewhat aware of what's going on around me while I’m asleep. I'll know when you’re in my arms. I may not be able to protect you during the days but to hold you at night would be enough.”  
This was a lot of emotion for Technoblade, and you knew that. So you lifted his hand up and kissed it with a smile.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t leave your side Techno- not even for a minute.”  
He smiled and pulled you into his lap for a kiss. While it was awkward when you first started out together with his two giant tusks and everything, being used to it now made it easy to maneuver around them. The kiss was strong but gentle. It was possessive and emotional, he wrapped his arms around your back and you reached up around his neck as he pulled you closer.   
Then Phil called you both down to eat.   
“Come on you two! Dinners getting cold!”  
Techno broke the kiss first   
“Be right down!”  
He looked down at you and huffed while you got off of him.  
“Jeez”  
“Come on Techno” you reached out a hand as you two climbed down for dinner.  
\- - - - - - - - - - -   
When Techno said he was going to be asleep for a few days, try a few weeks instead.   
You were quick to realize that while he might have been ‘aware’ of what was happening around him, the man was out cold- complete dead weight just on the bed. It also came with surprising challenges that you did not expect as all you were told was that he would sleep the entire time. For example, He still needed to be hydrated and use the bathroom in this state so he would have fits of 30-minute clarity of sitting up in bed and needing to be hand-fed from water bottles or got out of bed to use the bathroom and come back in. He wasn’t conscious in this state however, he was just sleepwalking. You and Phil had taken to housework and split the chores evenly amongst yourselves however he was mostly busy with building the syndicate base so it was really just you alone at the house with Techno upstairs. You noticed you hadn’t even seen Ranboo who moved in behind you very often but still found misplaced grass blocks, so you just hoped he was being safe. All things considered, however, this was a nice change of pace. It was almost domestic.  
You were thinking about that while you headed to bed one night, domesticity. It seemed almost like a fable at this point, and you were glad for the break that came with Techno being asleep. Turning the lights off downstairs and making sure everything was locked up for the night, you went into the bedroom. It was nice for at least this week to have a moment where it truly felt like just the two of you. While you had heard Dream was now in jail, this still all felt like a calm before the storm. Sighing, you got into your pajamas and climbed into the bed with Techno. Like clockwork he rolled over and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest by the waist. Facing him you tucked his pink hair behind his ear and gently placed kisses all over his face. Normally you wouldn’t get the chance to show this much affection, so you took it. After a minute you settled back into the bed and curled into Techno, resting your head in his chest. He smelled like himself, a little dirty but, just Techno. Enveloped by the warmth of his body and the numerous blankets surrounding you two you fell asleep in his arms, drifting off to dreams where you would see his face again.


End file.
